


くだらないの中に

by tautologie



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 5





	くだらないの中に

說起最近在聽的歌的話，果然還是要數那個吧。「⋯⋯後頸的味道就像麵包那樣」 **(1)** 。嗯？難道不應該是蜜瓜包之歌？殘念——倒也不能說有錯啦，畢竟蜜瓜包之歌是一直以來都持續在聽的，已經成了像是角色登場時自帶BGM那類的東西。硬要說的話，蜜瓜包歌其實是志摩醬近期的最愛。沒騙你喲，不久前稱贊志摩醬唱歌好聽的時候，被他狠狠地瞪了。因為車里沒有開燈，沒能確認志摩醬是不是臉紅了這點是比較可惜的部分。

就是這樣。小九的話，看上去像是會聽巴哈和貝多芬的那種類型，沒想到卻意外地從他那裡get了很多金屬搖滾的歌單呢。似乎中學時經歷了一段並不短的叛逆期。沒有事件發生的時候，就在蜜瓜車里不著痕跡地一首首播放著聽。Jpop，爵士，民謠⋯⋯關於志摩醬在無意識間哼出蜜瓜之歌的這件事，自始我都在小九跟陣馬哥面前提到過。要是讓他警戒心再提高，以後就沒有機會在執勤空檔期間聽到志摩醬哼歌啦。

自從出前太郎前陣子推出了免運費的促銷活動，蜜瓜包就有逐漸取代烏冬成為新一代四機搜名物的趨勢，為此陣馬哥似乎還挺落寞。小九不喜歡吃到一半突然接到任務那種匆匆忙忙的樣子；志摩醬會做飯，但有現成的麵包吃樂得輕鬆——不像我，我就很喜歡在休息日里嘗試各種菜譜，況且志摩醬其實很愛吃的只是嘴上不怎麼承認⋯⋯不過很意外吧，志摩醬明明一臉看起來是會把廚房炸掉的那種人⋯⋯說了半天，還是不明白免運費跟蜜瓜包之間到底有什麼關係？嗯⋯⋯好像也對呢，畢竟確實也是可以用出前太郎叫烏冬的外送。不然就下次一併叫了怎麼樣。一並叫了做成蜜瓜包口味的烏冬面——烏冬口味的蜜瓜包——怎麼樣。是個好點子吧。既然有炒麵跟麵包做成的炒麵麵包，烏冬當然也能夠跟蜜瓜包結合成為烏冬口味的蜜瓜包。這可不是比喻哦。就在上周，我才和志摩醬去了在上野的排隊名店裡買了包進新鮮蜜瓜的蜜瓜包，還是我找到的呢。比喻是立基於實際存在的事物之上的。就像幻想既是從現實當中被創造出來的，有時自然也能夠成為現實，你說是吧。

別看志摩醬平時那樣，他私底下可是很喜歡吃甜品的，更喜歡在吃的時候把照片發到instagram上面去。就是不會自拍這點不像女高中生就是了。說起我們倆多——到數不清的共同點中其中一個，就是休息日出門的時候，身上一定都會帶著相機。志摩醬拍甜品的時候，我就拍正在拍甜品的志摩醬，然後在志摩醬拍完芭菲上的草莓的特寫之後伸手過去把草莓叉起來一口吃掉，然後志摩醬就會從桌子越過來把我的那份也搶走。你問像這樣的多此一舉有什麼意義？因為，「像小孩子一樣把別人吃到一半的食物搶走肯定是伊吹會做的事」，會這麼想吧。一般絕對會這麼想吧。結果呢，surprise～

——誰跟你的共同點多到數不清啊。

嗯，沒有嗎？不是都說相處久了，彼此之間的共通之處就會愈來愈多嗎。口頭禪呀，日常作息呀，睡覺的姿勢呀。

還有氣味。

說起來最先開始聊的是什麼話題來著？對了，最近愛聽的歌。一不小心就又跑題了真是對不住啦。你說志摩醬既然每次一臉不耐煩的樣子，幹嘛還對我跑題的內容記得這麼清楚……誒？又跑題了？啊哈哈哈抱歉抱歉。愛聽的歌，沒錯。

歌名叫做〈在無趣之中〉。

最初會發現這首歌其實也是因為志摩醬的關係哦。因為聲音實在是太像了，第一次從頻道中流出來時差點大叫這該不會其實就是志摩醬唱的吧？白天裡是刑警，暗地裡還偷偷隱藏了自己身為創作歌手的另一面，在夜深人靜之際不斷地譜寫著旋律⋯⋯

——二十四小時都是刑警好嗎。你以為在編漫畫情節嗎白痴。

啊，但是漫畫也很不錯呀。漫畫啦，小說啦，英雄電影啦。你知道的，志摩醬討厭那些以為自己的所作所為就是正義的傢伙。要我說，他這人待自己實在是嚴格到了一種自虐的程度——就是電影裡頭的反派人設，也總是那種有點中二感的，身懷理想而惹人同情的迷人大壞蛋啊。我的話，就經常想像自己是電影中帥氣的警官或特工。演員是我心目中排行第二的理想職業哦，就只排在刑警的後面。沒辦法，我們這一行實在是很矛盾的啊——沒有事件發生的時候，就絲毫顯露不出刑警的辛苦與帥氣之處，也無法體會到那種全身熱血上衝的興奮感。

話雖如此，還是但願沒有任何事件發生是最好的。日常是美好的。哪怕無趣也是好的。

像我就覺得後頸的氣味果然還是像麵包一樣的好。好多歌詞不都這樣寫嗎，「喜歡你身上淡淡的香味」。可是真正的戀人是不會每分每秒都在彼此面前乾乾淨淨、隨時用香水與帶有花香的沐浴露裝扮自己的呀。在外奔波一天返家後撲面而來的疲累感，吃飯時的油煙氣。做愛之後聞的也是彼此的體液與汗味。即便如此還是會互相緊緊擁抱。

為什麼露出了好像很吃驚的表情？想像不出我和志摩醬平日里擁抱的樣子？不會吧啊哈哈哈哈哈，我和志摩醬也只是那些普通的戀人當中的其中一對呀。當然志摩醬是比較，怎麼說呢，就像是貓咪一樣啦。如果能夠真正取得牠的信任，就能夠在某些罕見的時刻里這樣搔牠的肚子，並且聽到很舒服的呼嚕聲哦。當然還是聲明一下我平素都是個不折不扣的犬派，只除了在少數的這種時候。

你正在想，怎麼會沒有聽到志摩醬緊隨其後的吐槽對吧。志摩醬的話，再過兩個小時桔梗隊長就要回來了，如今正在埋頭寫著結案報告呢。文筆方面，我也比不上志摩醬，所以才會坐在這裡扯這些漫無邊際的⋯⋯啊，等等。先不說了。

沒騙你吧，志摩醬唱歌是真的很好聽。這也是在沒有事件發生的日常里的好處之一哦。

**(1) 首筋の匂いがパンのよう。出自星野源〈くだらないの中に〉（在無趣之中）。歌名同時也是本文標題。**


End file.
